Because I met you
by Animelover2514
Summary: One fateful night, Lucy and Rouge connect, but was it a one time thing or will they become a couple? What is holding them back? A RoLu fanfic Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I received a request to continue '_A New Year's Resolution' _and make it into a full story so hear it is. This first chapter is the same as the one shot so if you remember it well enough, you can skip it. Enjoy :33**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

It was the annual New Year's party at Fairy Tail. Master had put some music on at full volume but it was still impossible to hear over the shouting. Most of the guild was involved in a drinking contest (100,000 jewel to anyone that could beat Cana.) Erza and I sat at the end of the bar to distance ourselves from the noise a bit, not that it helped.

"Lucy, what is your new year's resolution?" Erza asked.

"Oh I don't know, to fall in love. As if that could happen so easily. I would love to have a boyfriend though"

"I thought it would be something like that. Don't worry, it is bound to happen someday," she said reassuringly.

"What's yours?" Erza's face suddenly became a deep shade of red. "It doesn't have anything to do with Jellal, does it?"

"What about me?" A voice said from behind us. We both turned to see the blue haired mage standing behind us. At this point Erza's face matched her hair.

"Oh, didn't I mention that Master invited Jellal to come celebrate with us?" I questioned, feigning innocence. "I think I will go for a walk. I need some fresh air."

"Lucy, I will get you for this!" Erza yelled as I walked away from the bar. I waved my hand dismissively, not even bothering to turn around as I walked out the doors.

The roar of the guild dimmed then disappeared completely as I walked in the direction of the park. There was not one other person outside. Well, it is New Year's Eve.

Why didn't I grab a coat? It's still winter. Well, one thing is for sure, I'm not going back to the guild. It is nice to have some peace and quiet, and I need to give Jellal and Erza their privacy for now.

Finally making it to the park, I stood by the fountain and stared at my reflection. The stars and moon shone brightly in the background. Letting out a sigh, I shivered. Suddenly, a new figure appeared next to mine. I turned abruptly to see Rouge Cheney of Sabertooth standing next to me.

"Out for a walk?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too. I can't be around all that energy and noise for too long."

"Same here."

I smiled brightly. I then repositioned myself to look directly into his eyes. "You don't say much, do you?"

"Not really," he replied turning his head away.

We stood in silence for some time and I turned back to the fountain. Once again, I shivered. Suddenly, Rouge threw his coat over my head. "Let's go for a walk. It will help you stay warm," he said as he turned to walk away. Slipping my arms through the sleeves of his coat, I hurried after him.

"Thanks," I said, hoping he wouldn't turn and see how red my face had gotten. _Why is he being so nice to me? We are still rivals. He must be cold now too. _

Rouge then turned to look at me. "What's it like? Being in Fairy Tail, I mean."

"So you can say more than one word at a time!" I said in a shocked tone.

"Oh ha-ha, seriously though, what is it like?"

"I'd imagine it's not much different from being in Sabertooth. It is always loud; there is almost always some kind of fight or competition going on. We are always there for each other when it counts though," I smiled, remembering that first major conflict when my dad tried to force me to go home.

"But is it fun?"

I glanced over at him. "Isn't every guild supposed to be fun?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Rouge still held his poker face, but he seemed different. Kinda depressed. I reached out and grabbed his hand then started running, pulling him behind me. Once we made it to the far end of the park, I stopped. I could hear him gasp as he saw the beautiful lake that was in front of us. The lake seemed to sparkle as the millions of stars above us reflected off of its surface.

"I had no idea this was here," he said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Hardly anyone does. It is so far away from everything else that no one is ever here, but it is my favorite spot to write."

"You write?"

"A little, but I doubt it is any good."

"I'm sure that isn't true."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Do you write?"

"Yeah, I'm actually working on a novel," Rouge replied blushing.

"Well what's it about?"

Rouge gave me a surprised look, but he instantly tit up as he began telling me the plot. I could tell that he was extremely passionate about it. He seemed thrilled that anyone had shown interest in his work and as he went on, I found myself smiling. Not only did Rouge's book sound incredible, but this was the most I had ever heard him say.

"It sounds incredible," I breathed once he finished. And it was true. Rouge's book sounded amazing. Upon realizing that he was getting excited, Rouge immediately returned to his emotionless face.

"You know, you should smile more," I told him.

"And why is that?"

"Because you have a wonderful smile and it suits you."

"Even more than my usual expression?" he joked.

"Yes, even more," I replied completely serious. I guess he wasn't expecting me to reply that way because he seemed surprised by my tone. Quickly snapping out of his trance, he questioned me about what I was writing. I told him as passionately as he told me and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Tell you what, you can be the first to read my story if I can be the first one to read yours," Rouge said.

"Sounds fair enough, but you'll have to settle for second."

"And why is that?"

"I already promised Levy that she will be the first to read it."

Rouge frowned at my response. "I hope she is a quick reader," he said.

I giggle slightly at this comment. "Why don't you usually talk this much?"

Rouge's P.O.V.

She had a point. Why didn't I usually talk this much? It isn't that I meant to talk like this. If anything, I meant to say nothing. It was just something about her that messed with my thoughts. I don't recall ever blushing, and yet I felt my face heat up whenever I caught sight of her smile. I loved seeing her different emotions. But we are still rivals, even if it doesn't seem that way anymore. She looked so cute in my big coat. It went down to her knees and the sleeves went past her hands and if she sipped it up all the way, it would be high enough to cover her mouth. As these thoughts ran through my head, I felt my face heat up again. Lucy looked at me curiously when she saw the pink on my cheeks.

"I should probably head back before anyone starts to worry," I said. A shocked look spread across Lucy's face as if she just realized what she had been doing all this time. The blonde franticly began unbuttoning my coat to give it back to me, but I stopped her. "You can wear it home and give it back to me later." Lucy simply nodded.

"Thanks for showing me this spot," I told her.

She shook her head. "No, thank you for spending so much time with me. Our guilds may be rivals, but I would like to think that we are good friends, if that is okay."

"Of course. Oh, and Lucy?"

"Yea?"

Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her delicate lips. "In fact, would it be wrong of me to think anything more?" She shook her head, although she was still in shock. With that, I smiled and walked back in the direction of my guild.

Lucy's P.O.V.

It took a little bit to recover from the shock. He actually kissed me! Does this mean he wants to be more than friends? I felt a smile spread across my lips as I turned to walk home. As I made my way down the cobble stone streets, I saw Erza and Jellal walking in the direction I just came from. Jellal had his hand wrapped around Erza's and as I lifted my gaze, I saw that they were both looking away from each other. Both of their faces were a rosy red and my smile only grew. As I passed them, I zipped Rouge's coat up the rest of the way, protecting the remaining warmth of Rouge's lips from the cool winter night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: here is chapter 2. Please let me know what you think. ****PM me with any request or questions. Please give me lots of feedback so I know how well I'm doing with this story. I'm still not completely confident in my abilities since I haven't even completed one long story yet.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I awoke to find myself curled up on my couch, still wearing Rouge's coat. Wait… Rouges coat! I quickly took it off and tossed it on the chair a short distance away. _That was a one night thing, we were both a little out of it! There is no way I really like him, I mean, not really like like him. Right? Were we dating? He said he thought of us as more than friends, but did he mean a couple. No, there is no way. Besides, it would never work out, he is a tiger. _Through the jumble of thoughts running through my mind, there was one that continuously made an appearance. 'How am I supposed to return the coat?'

_Think Lucy, think. He likes books. The library? _It was a start at least. I rose to my feet and went about my morning cycle: a shower, some toast, a strawberry smoothie. I was ready, at least on the outside. Carefully, I folded up Rouge's coat and slipped it into a bag before pulling on my own heavy coat. It was already eleven, but most of the town lay in bed, pushing through their hand overs from all their alcohol consumption. I took a quick stop at the guild to check in on everyone only to see them all sprawled over chairs and tables or lying on the floor. Undoubtedly, they would all be unconscious for quite a while.

I turned to leave and began making my way to the library. Aside from some quiet activity, the only sound was my feet crunching the fresh snow. I cringed as a strong wind sent snow blowing against my exposed face. At last I made it to the library and the familiar jingle of the bell greeted my ears as I pushed open the door. My first instinct was to head to the romance section, but stopped myself so I could begin scanning the isles for Rouge. When it appeared that Rouge was not there, the bell jingled, sounding the arrival of another person. I turned to see none other than Rouge standing in the doorway, and I froze. I couldn't move or speak until Rouge noticed me and looked me in the eyes. My shy side broke the spell and I glanced down at the floor before going to Rouge and handing him the bag that contained his coat from last night. He gave me a nod of appreciation before going to scan through the books himself. I veered off to the romance section without a word.

Neither of us mentioned the previous night. It was as though it had never happened. We treated each other just as we would before the, umm, the kiss. I lowered my eyes and sighed. I had been so worked up over nothing. I should be relieved, but part of me wished we had become something, well something more than this.

"What's wrong?" Rouges voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even realized he was next to me.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to mask my disappointment.

"I see," he said followed by a long silence. "Would you like to go to a café?"

I stared up at him, surprised by the question. Was he blushing? I may have been imagining it, but I could see the faintest trace of pink on his cheek. He looked down at me. "You don't have to," he told me. I shook my head slightly.

"I would love to."

Rouge extended his hand towards me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I reached for his hand. Rouge was a couple steps ahead of me, but he never let go of my hand as he led me passed several closed shops and restaurants until we arrived at what was probably the only open café in town.

Aside from a few elderly couples, we were the only ones there. I rambled on about practically nothing out of pure nervousness. Rouge said very little and when I asked him why, he responded with, "I simply enjoy listening to you talk." At that point we had been out of the cold for nearly half an hour but my cheeks returned to their previous shade of pink. Smiling slightly, I continued to talk, and he continued to listen. My nerves were gone, my shoulders relaxed, and I realized that I was already completely comfortable with him.

A few more people had trickled in by the time we left at three in the afternoon. Rouge walked me home despite that he was staying across town. He waited for me to make it safely into my apartment before turning back the way we had come. "Wait!" I called as I ran back out the door. Rouge turned, appearing slightly concerned. "Is it okay if we meet at the library again tomorrow?"

Rouge responded with a slight nod. "Same time?" he asked. I nodded in response. Turning on my heel, I retreated back into my apartment.

Once I was safely inside, I slid my back down the door and looked to the ceiling, as if the answers to all of my questions were written up there. It seemed like hours before I stood and wandered to my room to lie down so I could fall asleep early.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello. I'm back with another chapter. I really don't know if this story is good or not so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Groggily, I rolled out of bed. It was only five so the sky was still pitch black. I didn't bother turning on the lights as I walked the path that I knew led to the bathroom. It was time for a shower. For a good twenty minutes I stood still, letting the hot water run down my body. I need to figure out my emotions. First I was calm and collected, but yesterday? Yesterday I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't talk, and when I could, I couldn't stop. Think. What was different? That night, I thought of him only as an acquaintance. So what was he now? Surely not an acquaintance. A friend? He seemed closer than that. Do-do I love him? There is no way. It is just a crush. It has to be. I mean, sure, he's sweet, smart, handsome, kind, and well mannered, but he has downsides too, like… like, well for one, he is a member of Sabertooth. And… and what? There has to be more than that. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of all this confusion. After a quick wash, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

I went back to my room, this time turning on the lights as I went to my closet. I picked out a pale blue long sleeved shirt as well as some black jeans. After changing, I brushed my hair and put on makeup similar to yesterdays, with the exception of the pink eye shadow. Instead, I chose a pretty blue color. I left my hair down to air dry and left in pursuit of breakfast, flicking off the lights as I went.

The sun was just beginning to peak out above the horizon so after making some tea and toast, I decided to keep the lights off and sit at the table where I could watch the sun rise through the window. Slowly, the new light illuminated the tiny room.

It was only seven by the time I was ready to leave. Still hours before I was supposed to meet up with Rouge, I decided to go for a nice walk in the crisp air. I watched my breath dissipate into the cold air and couldn't help but enjoy the quiet. There were only a few other people out so early in the morning, creating a peaceful start to the day. Softly, so no one could hear, I began to hum to myself- until I tripped anyway.

I braced for the impact of the cold ground, but it never came. Someone had caught me. As fast as possible, I regained my balance and stepped back so I could turn and face my savior. Rouge stood directly in front of me. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You really should be more careful," he said, clearly amused by the situation.

"We-well I-," I was cut off by the sound of Rouge chuckling. Actually, it was more like giggling. It was strange to see such a thing and my embarrassment instantly washed away. I couldn't help but smile.

Rouge's P.O.V.

I chuckled at the blondes antics, that is, until I saw her smile. Each time I see that smile it takes my breath away. My laughter died down almost instantly.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Rouge, are you blushing?" she questioned. We stood still for a moment as the realization dawned on us both. Lucy's face suddenly turned to a deep red and I'm sure mine did the same. _Way to go, Rouge. You almost had a sweet moment. _Not that it should matter to me, but did it? My thoughts drifted back to two nights ago. I told her I wanted to be more than friends, so were we dating? It didn't seem like it. Besides, I'm almost positive that not a single person would support that type of relationship. I pulled myself away from these thoughts as I forced myself to return to my poker face. Once seeing this, Lucy pouted. I have never been more confused in my life.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hide your emotions again," she stated as if it should be obvious. "I already told you, didn't I? Your smile suits you." I had no control over my face as I blushed yet again. How did this girl, who I just met, have such an effect on me? It just wasn't plausible, and yet, here I was blushing madly.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I don't think the blush ever fully faded from my cheeks as I continued to walk with Rouge.

"What are you doing out so early?" he questioned.

"I could ask the same of you," I replied.

"Yeah, but I asked you first."

"I happened to wake up early so once I got dressed I decided to go for an early walk."

"You too?" I questioned.

Just as Lucy was about to say something, an obnoxious voice called out from behind us.

"What is going on here?" We both turned to see who the voice belonged to.

* * *

**Author's Note: So was it okay? This is my fifth story and I still can't tell if my writing is any good. Anyway, review, follow, favorite please. It would make my day. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Here it is guys:**

* * *

Rouge's P.O.V.

"What is going on here?" We both turned to see who the voice belonged to. Sting stared at us both quizzically.

I looked at Lucy and she turned to look up at me, worry creased her forehead. I looked back to Sting, my face portraying no emotion. "I went for a walk and we just happened to run into each other." It was the truth after all. I mentioned nothing of our plans for later today or of the encounters we had already had. This was just a walk. A look of distaste crossed Sting's face.

"I see," he said. "And you decided that, the rivals that our guilds are, you would each continue your walks together?" Damn, Sting wasn't as dumb as everyone thought.

"What conclusions any one may come to is no concern of mine. It isn't as though I dislike Lucy." Drop it Sting. Please just drop it.

"Good point. Can I join you then?" Sting grinned mischievously.

"If you would like to as long as you keep in mind that this was supposed to be a peaceful walk and I will leave you by yourself if you change that." It wasn't the best idea to let Sting join us but a refusal would have been suspicious.

I glanced towards Lucy to see how she reacted but she merely smiled and said, "The more the merrier, right?"

"I'm glad you think so," Sting replied and as we turned to continue our walk he fell into step on the other side of Lucy.

"So Blondie," he began. Oh no. "How does it feel to be in the presence of _the_ Great Sting?"

It may have been my imagination, but I think Lucy's eye twitched. "It's like being in the presence of a loud, wet, stray dog. It's truly an honor, oh Great Doofus."

"Ouch, relax Blondie. I'm only teasing."

"You're blond too, you know."

"Hehe, so I've been told."

Reaching around Lucy, I wacked Sting on the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for?!" He shouted.

"Nothing, I just felt like hitting you."

"Jerk!"

"I wound appreciate if you would stop screaming in my ear!" Lucy shouted, delivering a quick blow to the top of Sting's head. I couldn't help chuckling a bit at this.

"Oi, where are we going?" Sting questioned.

"Nowhere in particular," Lucy answered, regaining her composure. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" I asked. Lucy pointed up ahead. A block away, a pink headed flame brain who had spotted Lucy was running towards us, clearly not recognizing Sting and me. Finally, when he was right in front of us, realization dawned on him and annoyance crossed across his face.

"Oi Luce, what are you doing with these guys?!"

"Relax Natsu, we are just on a walk," Lucy said as calmly as possible as she placed a delicate hand on his arm. I think that this would have been quite effective if Sting didn't tell him, "None of your business, Pinky. Now don't interrupt," at the exact same moment.

"What was that?!" Natsu glared, putting his face right in front of Sting's.

Lucy sighed. The pair of hot heads instantly began to brawl. "Knock it off!" Lucy yelled managing to hit both Sting and Natsu with one powerful kick. With that, she spun on her heal and marched away, lightly brushing my arm with her hand as a symbol to follow, which I obeyed promptly, glad to be rid of the dense duo.

"Sorry about him," I told her, referring to Sting. "If I didn't let him tag along it would be suspicious."

"No worries, I understand. I'm just glad we are alone again."

"Yea," I smiled calmly.

Seeing this, Lucy gave me a big grin before facing forward again. We walked in peace for a while. It's such a lovely winter, much nicer than last year's. With Lucy next to me and no particular destination in mind, we walked on for nearly an hour.

"Oh I get it!" Sting's voice made us both jump. When did he get here?

"You get what, exactly?" Lucy questioned her words a bit hesitant.

"You're trying to hit on Rouge and he is just following along to amuse himself when really he plans to recruit you to help him take down a monster that he is too embarrassed to ask me for help with!" Sting shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Lucy.

"What the hell kind of conclusion is that!?" Lucy and I yelled at the same time.

"No monster then?" Sting pouted, clearly dejected.

"I'm not all that strong anyway. He wouldn't want my help with something like that, but if you want, all three of us should go out into the woods to look for something to fight first thing tomorrow," Lucy said in an attempt to cheer him up and hopefully get rid of him again.

"Okay!" Sting said before disappearing.

"You handled that well," I told her.

"I'm used to dealing with Natsu. Those two are far more alike than either would care to admit."

A short silence passed between the two. "Would you like to go to a café to get something warm to drink? I'm kinda cold." I asked.

"I would love that."

At the cafe:

Lucy stared down at the hot cup of hot chocolate in her hand while I loosely gripped my coffee. Suddenly, Lucy's face became a deep pink, almost red. As I opened my mouth to ask if she was alright, she blurted out, "Can I ask you a silly question?"

I hesitated for a moment and Lucy looked up, her eyes meeting mine. "Of course," I responded, my own face gaining a light pink tint.

"Are we like, dating, now… or…" she trailed off.

My entire face heated up as I swallowed, attempting to control my heart rate. "Do, you want to be?"

Her eyes widened. "What?" she asked, although I'm sure she knew just what I was talking about.

Just then, a loud bang reverberated through the café. Everyone turned their attention to the source.

* * *

**Author's note: And that's the chapter. Will Rouge get around to asking Lucy out? I'll be sure to update quicker next time and The next chapter of my other story, She's Mine!, is on the way. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry it took a while, but here is the next chapter. Warning: Hint of Gajeel x Levy.**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

A loud bang reverberated throughout the café. Everyone turned to took as a two thugs crashed through one of the window. A few customers took an offensive stance before realizing that the men were out cold. Lucy directed her attention to outside the shattered window. "Gajeel?!"

"Bunny girl? What are you doing here?" he replied.

"That's not important right now! Master is gonna be pissed when he hears about this!"

"I'll worry about that when I get back. Is that Rogue with you?"

"Umm, yeah."

Gajeel climbs through the broken window and walks over to their table. As he is about to say something, the manager comes out and starts screaming at Gajeel. The later just looks annoyed as the manager lectures. "So Bunny girl, wanna tell me why you're here with a tiger?" Gajeel asks, cutting off the manager. He wasn't using an offensive or angry tone, after all, he had nothing against Rogue. At this, the manager flushes with anger and resumes screaming. Rogue looks on with partial disbelief and the other customers are shell-shocked at the scene playing out before them.

Lucy stands up. "Don't worry manager-san, we'll pay for the damages and get these guys out of here," she tells him, cutting him off in the middle of a sentence just as Gajeel had done. His face gets even redder.

Lucy places money on the table for both her drink and Rogue's, walks over to the two men who are slowly regaining consciousness on the floor, grabs them by the back of their shirts, and drags them out of the café. Rogue and Gajeel follow her out, leaving the customers frozen in disbelief and what they had just witnessed.

After they get a few blocks away, Lucy turns and starts lecturing Gajeel for his stupidity.

"Relax," he told her. "I was just finishing up my job."

"You don't have to break something on every job you go on!" Lucy sighs at his unresponsive expression. "Just take them and go."

"Sure. I expect a proper response later though."

Once he is gone, Lucy sighs, completely exhausted. "Sorry about that," she tells Rogue.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he smiles at her.

Lucy returns his smile and they walk on, not really saying much.

"Oh, here," Rogue says holding out money. "For my drink at the café."

Lucy refuses it. "Today is on me. Where ever we go, I'll pay for your food or whatever you want."

Rogue seems hesitant to except that. "Fine, as long as you let me do the same for you tomorrow."

"Deal." There is a long pause. "So about my question earlier…"

Rogue blushes, remembering the moment before Gajeel broke the window. Taking a deep breath, he stops walking and turns to face Lucy. She stops too and looks up at him, her face crimson. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy's heart hammers against her chest, so loud she fears that Rogue can hear it. After a short pause, "Yes."

Neither can stop the big, dopey grins spreading across their faces.

"So, bunny girl?" Rogue asks.

Lucy hangs her head in embarrassment. "Please, just don't ask."

Rogue lets out a little laugh. "I should get going. We have a monster to slay tomorrow after all." He leans down to place a gentile kiss on the top of her head.

They say their goodbyes and leave in opposite directions, both their hearts racing.

* * *

The moment Lucy walks into the guild, Gajeel grabs her by the arm and leads her out, paying no mind to the confused faces of those present in the guild. Neither speaks until they arrive at a café a good distance away from the guild. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you and Rogue dating?"

Lucy pauses for a moment. The truth is best, she decides. "Yes we are, but don't tell anyone yet. I'm not really ready for the news to spread."

Gajeel watches her for a moment before replying, "Okay, but if he does anything to hurt you, I will beat him until he is reduced to a bloody pile of flesh."

Just then Levy walks in. "Lu-chan, Gajeel, what is going on?" She smiles yet there's a tone of concern escapes as she speaks. A slight tinge of pink spreads across Gajeel's cheeks. He stutters for a response. Lucy stands up and walks over to Levy, whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry, Levy. Gajeel is one hundred percent loyal to you and you alone."

The bluenet's face flushes a deep red. "Wha-what are you ta-talking about?"

Lucy simply chuckles and walks out of the café, pleased instigate a bit of romance in her friends' lives.

* * *

**Author's note: Let me know what you think. Once again, sorry for it taking so long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Wow it's been such a long time since I've updated this. I'm really sorry for the wait guys! I hope you like it and let me know how it is.**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

It was still early when Lucy realized that Rogue, Sting, and she hadn't specified a time or a place for them to meet up that day. Hopefully it was still early enough that Lucy could take a walk to the café and the bookstore to look for Rogue before having to walk around the perimeter of the woods in hopes of finding her companions for the day.

Lucy headed straight for the café she and Rogue visited the day before. Seeing neither Sting nor her new boyfriend, she walked toward the bookstore. Low and behold, Rogue was standing out front with an impatient looking Sting.

Sting saw her first. "Oi, blondie, what took you so long?" Sting called out.

"Yeah, yeah, my bad," she said as she walked up to them.

Rogue blushed ever so slightly when he met Lucy's gaze, causing her to do the same with a very confused Sting in between them. Shrugging it off, Sting grabbed each of their hands and dragged them off toward the roads with only a "Let's go already!" called over his shoulder for an explanation.

Sting's P.O.V.

Those two have been acting so weird lately. There's nothin' like a little monster slaying to take their minds off of whatever it is. I dragged them deeper and deeper into the forest until there was no sign of civilization anywhere. This looks like a good spot. I grinned, rather pleased with myself.

"So what kind of monster are we looking for anyway?" The fairy girl asks sounding a little bit nervous.

"Who cares as long as it's big?" I reply with no hesitation.

Just as I say that a large creature that looks like a cross between a bear and a lizard and is at least eight meters tall bursts from the trees. As quickly as it appears it is attacking and I don't even have the time to move out of the way as it swipes at me. I brace for impact but it never comes. I open my eyes and see blondie's whip wrapped around the creatures arm and Lucy pulling with all of her might. Frustrated, the monster lifts its arm and Lucy is thrown into the air. "Idiot, pay attention!" She screams. This pulls me out of my trance and I jump to save her but Rogue beats me to it. Catching Lucy in midair and holding her bridal style. Whoa, Lucy is better at this than I thought. I jump into action.

"White dragon's roar!" I yell as I aim for the monster's chest.

The monster stumbles back as Rogue and Lucy land safely. Before the beast can regain its balance Rogue is shouting, "Shadow dragon's crushing fang!" The attack hits the creature in the stomach and it is pushed back quite a few feet. Now enraged, the monster is on all fours and charging at us. The three of us have a complete change in strategy and together we turn and run. Lucy begins to slow down, clearly exhausted. Rogue is about to pick her up and carry her but she turns to face the monster head on calling out Loke and Taurus at the same time, both calling out something about Lucy's body and her beauty. The two stop the monster dead in its tracks but Lucy looks like she just lost a tremendous amount of energy. I run forward ad cry, "White dragon's holy blast," as I land a blow right on the beast's head. Lucy calls the celestial spirits back and calls out Virgo, who promptly digs a somewhat shallow whole that the monster falls into. Rogue uses his shadow dragon's slash nearly breaking the monster's back and knocking it out. Virgo goes back to the spirit world and all three of us let out a whoop of excitement.

"Blondie, I didn't know you could fight like that!" I say and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"You were incredible," Rogue tells her and her cheeks go from a light pink to bright red.

"Th-thanks," She replies.

There they go acting all weird again. They are just looking at each other and- oh. "You two like each other," I say dumbly. Both of them look at me in surprise and blush. "You- you two like each other!" I shout, the idea of it finally catching up with me.

"Ummm," Rogue starts to reply.


End file.
